Sometimes
by Zekrom Areo
Summary: Dawn and Maple; her Grotle get seperated from Ash and Brock. But what happens when she looks for the gym leader and get hurt in the prosses. R & R
1. Help!

Dawn Pov

"Maple do you know where we are?" I asked my Grotle but she shook her head 'No', I sighed and countinued to walk through the mine " Well I guess we should look for the gym leader for know right?".Me and Maple walked for a few more hours but still found no one at all "where is everyone I'm realy not liking this, Maby the rest of the- Maple look!" I said as I ran over to a odd looking rock laying on the ground "Its a Fossil".I put the fossil in my bag with the rest of my stuff "I can revive it at the miseum we passed" I said and kept walking "Everyone come on out!" I said and three pokemon apperead; A Female Staravia, A Female Togapi, and a Female Pikachu."Ok guys let look for the gym leader or ash and Brock"I said an my three pokemon took off in the speed of light, Me and Maple walked some more hoping we would find someone.

Roark Pov

"Ok Craniados lets go home befor it gets to-"I stoped talking when I kicked something that was on the ground "Togapriiii!", I looked down to see that I accadentaly kicked a togapi.I bent down and picked it up "Its ok" I wispered to it "Daddy-Roark isn't going to hurt you" I cooed making it stop crying it giggled and hugged me, But then I noticed a Staravia with a Red scarf and a pikachu with a white flower in it ear where staring at us."Do you guys belong to someone?" I asked them and they all nodded 'Yes' I smiled "can you take me to them" the nodded once more and the three of us took off.

3rd POV

Dawn and Maple walked forther into the cave looking Ash and Brock "Maple lets take a break" Dawn sighed and the two of them sat down "What if we don't find them Maple what would we do?" Dawn asked her. "I don't Know Dawn" Maple said and sat down (A/N She can talk) next to her master, the two of them just staried at the wall thinking of what to do. 'Crack' Dawn looked done at the floor and saw a big crack in it "Maple whats that?" Dawn asked refuring to the Rock that starting coming out off the ground."I Don't know Dawn but we sould problybe on owr way" Maple said and Dawn Stood up when something sprang out of the ground and attacked Maple. The pokemon attacked Maple Ripping at the bushes on her big pokemon slithered back and Dawn noticed it was an Onix when she was running to Maple "Maple are you ok?" Dawn asked the grass starter "Peachy" was the responce Maple gave her. The Onix sprang forward once more with an Iron Tail and a Zubat joined the battle with poison Fang "HELP!" Dawn Screamed.

Roark Pov

'HELP!' all the pokemon started to move faster as they heard the scream for help, I tried to keep up but it was hard because I was holding a togapi and had all my gear on my rounder a corner to see a girl with her hands out strached protectivly in front of a wounded Grotle "TOGAPRIIII!" Yelled the Togapi in my hands getting the girls attention. The Onix Used this as an opening and stuck the girl whit an Inor Tail, She screamed and hit the wall next to the a Zubat swooped down and bit the side of The girls neck with a posion Fang attack making her grown in Zubat and Onix fled from the area and the girl fell over onto her stomach, the pokemon ran over to her and the Grotel to see if they were ok.I walked over to the girl where the Togapi and Pikachu were sitting each holding one of her hands sobbing into it, I sat on my knees and flipped the girl over only to gasp in shock. There was blood dripping from the side of her mouth and her clothing were torn and blooded "We need to get her to help return the Grotle and lets hurry" I said and the pokemon abayed soon we where on owr way to the pokemon gym.

Ash Pov

"Hey Brock where do you think the gym leader is?" I asked

"Who knows Ash but Dawns not here ether and it' going to rain"Brock said tapping his fingures

'Click' I slisend to the door opening and closing and silint curses "Why did it have to rain" muttered a voise, soon I heard footsteps and crying."Oh Togapi it's ok Daddy-Roark wont let anything happin to Mommy OK" a voise whispered making my eyes. Me and Brock hurried (A/N They were all ready in side the gym) into the other room to see Roark the gym leader placing something on a bed but then I noticed something. "Pika?" Pikachu jumped off my soulder and ran over to Roark,jumping onto his shoulder in the prosess."Oh hey there I thought you were over with Maple and Staravia?" he said and rubbed the back off Pikachu's head. Me and Brock walked up to Roark and Pikachu jumped onto my shoulder making Roark turn around "Sorry I can't take challengers right know we had truble in the mine with and Onix and Zubat and someone got hurt " he said."I can help I'm a pokemon Breeder and I know about medical things" I lisened to Brock and Roark talk "Well maby you can help me, you see this girl got hit with an Iron Tail and bittin by a poision Fang" Roark explaned "She was protecting a Grotle that was badly injurned". Can you show me to her"Brock said and Roark moved to the side so they could see the person "Dawn!" I exclamed and ran over to her "Do you know her?" Roark nodded "we travel with her" Brock explaned while wraping the wound on Dawns neck, he tied the knot and stood up."You can sleep in the guest rooms ok" Roark said and showed them to there rooms.

Roark POV

I walked down the stairs again with my Craniados into my room, I staired at the girl laying curled up in a ball I smiled and sat down in a chair next to the bed.I felt pulling at the bottom of my pant leg and looked down to see Togapi staring up at me with its big Blue eyes.I picked it up and sat it on my lap "Daddy, is Mommy going to be alright?".


	2. Surprises

Roark POV

"D-Did you just Talk?" I asked Togapi and she nodded, I hugged her and asked "Do all of Dawns pokemon talk?" She looked at me and nodded once more."Ya like Aerial the Staravia was Mommys second pokemon and she joined because Mommy saved her from a Ryhorn" she said and I nodded. "And Thunder the Pikachu was her 3rd, she was stuck in a tree and mommy got her Mommy got me;Moon, when I was an egg from a nice lady in Black and she had realy long blond hair" and Moon just kept talking about all the nice things her Mommy did.I soon found my self falling asleep right there with Moon, but I still have this weird feeling in my heart that I never felt before.

Dawn POV

My eyes fluttered open and I relized I wasn't in the Mines anymore "Where am I?" I asked to no one at all, I tried to sit up but something was holding my hand. I looked down to see a young boy with Redish hair and glasses holding my hand, I blushd and pulled my hand away laying back down staring at the redhead (A/N He has a new NickName Whoohoo!) stired and I glanced at him My blush got deeper and I looked head shot up as he heard loud crying in the other room, The redhead ran out the door and into the room across from this one. "Rampardos, thats not food! Put Moon down!" he yelled, my eyes widdened when he said Moon 'No' I thought to myself 'That can't be my Togapi'. "It's Ok Moon, Daddy-Roark will keep you safe" His voise got closer and closer and he soon walked through the door with my Togapi Moon in hand."Moon!" I exclamed and Moon jumped out of the mans hands and into mine "Mommy!" She hugged me the best she could with her little hands. "Looks like you woke up thats good" The redHead smiled and I blushed even more "Can you get my bag please" I asked "He Nodded and walked out the doot as soon as he was out of hearing distance my face grew sturn "Ok Moon what did he do to you did he hurt you at all?" I asked worrying over my baby."No Daddy would never hurt me" Moon said and giggled "Daddy?" I asked once more, Moon nodded and the RedHead walked bake in.

Roark POV

I walked through the door with Dawns bag in hand, I handed it to her and I watched as she pulled one thing out at a a Phone and a container of pokeballs 2nd a bag of berrys and a plushy of a pokemon I'v never seen before soon she pulled out a rock and bag of poffins. "Can I see my pokemon please" she said and I nodde, I helped her across the hall and into my pokemon room.I opened the door and my Rampardos ran up to her sniffing her all over, she giggled; witch made me walked passed him and over to the gruip of pokemon that were playing together with my Armoldo."Come here guys" I said and they all ran up to Dawn smuthering her in a bear hug, she opened the bag and pulled out some poffins to give to her ate it happly but then I noticed Aerodactyl with her head in her hands, I walked up to him and bent down " Whats wrong Aerodactyl?" I asked her and I soon heard him sniffling."Just tell me whats wrong Aerodact-ahhh!" I soon found myself on the ground with Aerodactyl sobbing into my chest"Shhh its ok" I tried to reasure her but it didn't work soon my Hippowdon,Donphan,and Kabutops came over and started talking to her.

Pokemon Language

"Your such a crybaby Aeroturd,your a fucking boy show some power" Hippowdon smirked

"Ya, you'll never be able to beat us" Donphan chukled

"Sh-Shut up" Aerodactyl cried trying not to show any weakness

Kabutops walked closer "Make us!" he yelled sliceing her stomach

"Ahhh!" she yelled as she hit the wall blood dripping from her wound

Human talk

"Aerodactyl, No!" I shouted and Kabutops ran foreword aiming for an X-sizzor attack

Maple Pov

I heard Roark yell and I turned to see Kabutops getting ready to attack once more, my eyes narrowd and I ran in frount of his was now a big 'X' on the side of my shell "Leave Aerodactyl alone" I growled to them, my trainer came to Aerodactyls need and I sighed a releaf. "And what are you gonna do about it" Donphan huffed I smirked and closed my eyes "I'll beat you" My eyes shot open as I charged for a quickAttack.I hit Danphan knocking him out in one hit "Weak" I said and faced the other two,Me and Hipowdon battled and I knocked him out with two all that was left was kabutos "Bring it on!" he exclamed venium dripping in his voise "I would be happy to" I lunged forward with a Razorleaf attack but he cut through it and hit me with an IceBeam."Ahhhh!" I was slamed into the wall and my left foot was frozen solid "Maple!" Dawn yelled getting ready to aid me "Stay Back!" I barked standing up took this as a chance to hit me with a NightSlash attack that cut off one of the bushes on my side "Oh no" I heard my master gasp."What are you going to do now, you'r uneven and thats bad" Kabutops laughed, I cosed my eyes and gritted my teeth "No one touches the BUSHES!" I yelled and started to glow


	3. Chapter 3

Roark Pov

I watched in owe as Maples Bushes (or what was left of them) turned into the bigest tree I'v ever seen, her shell got bigger and four spikes grew out of the one claws got biger and longer and had moss at the tips she also had moss on her feet and one of the spikes, her body got bigger to fit the shell and she was still the same lanky body figure;Not fat but not skinny.

"Tor TARRA!" she yelled and a storm of leafs apeared from the tree on her back and hit Kabutops "Thats what you get for hurting friends" she huffed and walked over to me and Dawn.

"Done" she said and sat in a corner falling asleep.

"Wow" was all I could say

"Ya" Dawn agreed leaning on my shoulder "That w-was so-so um... cool" I turned my head to see that Dawn had fallin asleep on my shoulder making me blush.

I sighed and brought her back to bed, I walked out of my room and into the room next to it but first unlocking it.I closed the door and staired the object in a glass case in the middle of the room, in side the case was a small rust colored egg with a red 'V' on the side, it was also sparkly making it stand out. "I know what to do with you now" I wispered as I walked out the door.

"So Roark what's in there?" Ash asked.I turned around to see Ash and Pikachu staring at me with crossed arms.

"Just a treashure I found a while back" I tried to explain but of course it was hard.

"Can I see" he asked I nodded and unlocked the door

"One thing Ash, don't tell anyone about this" he nodded once more and we walked into the room the door closing behind us.

"It's an egg I found two days ago and I was looking for a trainer with a good heart to take it" I said looking at the the egg

"It's so cute!" Ash squealed.I was about to comment on his girly cry when something screamed my name "ROARK!" me and Ash ran out of the room and into to the training room to find Dawn clutching a small black fox(It was in a pokeball in her bag. Sorry for not mentioning it earlier) in her arms and a grup of my bigger pokemon cornering them

Poketalk

"You leave my mother alone!" Zoura shouted at the Golem.

"Make us" Drapion hissed

"Leave her alone or else" the Zoura barked

"Or else what?" snerred the jigantic Rhyperior

"I'll hurt you" Zoura thretned

"You b-beat us" Golem laughed hestaricly

Zoura growled "Ya, I will! Scratch!" Zoura launched his body at Rhyperior and slashed his paw down the side of his face.

The Rhyperior blinked before laughing again "What was that?! It tickled, hit me again" He taunted.

Zoura just huffed and glared at the bigger pokemon that towered over him. 'What am I going to do?' He asked himself


End file.
